Thoughts on a sunset
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: Iori Sei is watching the sunset several hours after they destroyed the giant Arista and Reiji returned to Arian. what is his thoughts? enjoy reading and try to comment afterwards. the picture is not mine obviously and gundam build fighters is not mine as well, sadly...


it's something that i came up and wrote in ten minutes while hearing this amazing [MAD] for GBF. here's the link so you can hear with it. the song is 'with you' by Back-On feat. me.

/ watch?v= vgnQqxr_pIg

enjoy.

p.s. for some reason i started crying while writing this. how pathetic...

p.s.s. thanks to Blitzzurger96 for pointing out some mistakes i made.

* * *

It was fate that he met him that fateful day, Iori Sei thought as he gazed at the sunset. It has been merely several hours after his best friend of the past half year, Reiji, returned to Arian. He smiled even though his heart clenched painfully inside his chest and tears prickled down his tears.

It was such an amazing journey, and the one who made it possible was Reiji. And now he was gone.

He raised the Star Build Strike Gundam, which shone in the setting sun and suddenly all the memories since the moment he saved Reiji from the furious store owner, fighting all those amazing battles with him - Against Yuuki-senpai, Luang-san, Fellini-san, Mao-kun, Nils-kun and Aila-san - destroying the giant Arista, and the moment Reiji vanished several hours ago. He fell on his knees and an agonized sob ripped through him and he clutched the Gunpla as he cried.

Why did Reiji have to leave him? He was not prepared for this goodbye, he was not ready to say goodbye, he didn't _want_ to say goodbye. What was he supposed to do now? Who would pilot his Gunpla now? Who would win the battles lying ahead?

"Why, Reiji?" He whispered, his voice hoarse from crying for so long. The promise he made to the red head flashed before his eyes and he wiped his tears and bitterly laughed, "Look at me, getting all teary. I promised him that I would battle and get stronger myself until we meet again so why am I still crying over this?"

"Because goodbye will always hurt, no matter how many times you go through this." Sei looked back to see Ral stand behind him with a determined look.

"Ral-san…" The boy sniffled and stood up. Ral shrugged and folded his arms. "Cherish the memories you made with Reiji and get stronger. You'll see him again one day, that boy keeps his promises no matter what. You're an amazing builder and now you can be also a strong fighter," Ral nodded. "Good luck, Iori Sei." Sei smiled and bowed slightly to the older man. "Thank you, Ral-san." He looked at the sunset once before turning back to the man and walking past him toward the car waiting for them at the hotel. Ral watched the boy walk away and sighed as he looked to the darkening sky. It must have been fate, he thought, that those boys met. For Iori Sei to find someone so compatible with his Gunpla so randomly was no coincidence and he was sure that those boys knew that as well. He smiled, "Good luck to you, too, Reiji." A small breeze passed and Ral could swear that he heard the red head shout 'Of course!' but that couldn't be, he shrugged and turned away, following Sei to the car, back to Tokyo, back home.

* * *

i tried saying the names normally like Mr. Ral but i was stuck with Senpai so i just wrote the names as Sei says them. sorry about that.

hope you enjoyed and please review. anyone who reviews will get an imaginary Gunpla!

... jk! but please review. if you want me to write more GBF stories please tell about what and i'll try my best. i finished this amazing season a few days ago and sadly there aren't a lot of stories that aren't romance between Allan and Tatsuya (yes, i'm specifically saying this couple because that's basically the only couple there is in the stories)

if i did a story in which instead of putting the embody on Yuuki-senpai, Baker tries to kidnap Sei before he repairs his star build strike Gunpla so not only would the mobile suit not be prepared for the battle, that they'd have to forfeit the tournament, would anyone of you read it? please tell me! and also i have no idea how to do polls so if could anyone tell me how to... i feel like such an idiot.

enjoy and have a good week


End file.
